


Creative Intimacy

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, When you're entirely different species sometimes you have to get creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: SkekMal and Rek'yr make things work despite the difference in their size and anatomy
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Creative Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for some smut

Rek'yr moaned as SkekMal's tongue ravaged his mouth. It had been some time since they had last seen each other as Rek'yr had been absent on a long journey but now that they were together again they planned to make up for lost time.

SkekMal had taken him deep in the forest where no one might disturb them and they had quickly stripped of their clothes. Rek'yr sat on the Hunter's lap, rutting against both of the Hunter's cocks as they emerged from their sheath, fully engorged. Rek'yr thrust his hips forward, pressing his cock against the Hunter's own, highlighting the difference in their size. SkekMal was nearly twice the size of him and seeing how much larger the Hunter was always brought a rush of heat pooling low in Rek'yr's belly.

Being intimate with a creature so much larger than him was not without its challenges however.

It was a given that Rek'yr took the submissive role in their relationship (though there had been a few memorable occasions where he'd managed to convince the Hunter to let him take the reins) but getting his body ready to accommodate SkekMal's girth was a time consuming endeavor. It took a lot of stretching to take even just one of the Hunter's cocks and most days they simply didn't have the patience for it so they had to make due with different ways of being intimate.

“There was something I wanted to try.” SkekMal said, rough voice sending shivers down Rek'yr's spine. Rek'yr glanced up at the Hunter through hooded lids, waiting on him to speak. When SkekMal didn't elaborate he figured the Hunter planned to show him instead of tell him so he nodded, “Alright.” Rek'yr trusted SkekMal, after all the Hunter had never done anything to him that he didn't end up enjoying.

“Turn around.”

Rek'yr turned so he sat with his back to the Hunter's chest. He watched as SkekMal took both of his cocks in hand, pressing them together as he stroked himself a few times, spreading the liquid at the tips around until his hand was sliding smoothly over his cocks. Rek'yr quirked his brow, wondering if SkekMal planned to put on a show for him (not that he would object to that) when the Hunter made a tight fist beneath the heads of his cocks before taking hold of Rek'yr's cock with his other hand and guiding it down to slide between the two members.

Rek'yr gasped.

Oh... This was...

Rek'yr didn't know how to describe it. The feeling was similar to when SkekMal worked him over with his hand only slicker and hotter. The fact that it was the Hunter's cocks he was basically fucking only made it that much more arousing.

Giving an experimental thrust Rek'yr moaned at the feeling of hot flesh sliding over his dick.

“Good?” SkekMal breathed into his ear.

Rek'yr swallowed, mouth dry, “Yes... very.”

SkekMal hooked his chin over Rek'yr's shoulder to get a better view. “Move your hips more.” The Hunter instructed and Rek'yr did as told, quickly finding a rhythm. SkekMal was hot and slick around him as he rutted into him, the head of his cock poking out from between the Hunter's members every time he thrust forward.

It was obscene and oh, so good.

As Rek'yr rocked back and forth on the Hunter's lap SkekMal started to stroke himself, the movement around his cock causing Rek'yr to gasp. With every stroke the Hunter's cocks shifted and tightened around him, adding another layer of stimulation to the already intense experience.

Their time apart and this new position quickly had Rek'yr at his limit, his orgasm coming up on him hard and fast. “I'm gonna come...” He warned. Some days SkekMal liked to bring him to the edge again and again, not letting him come until he was a sobbing, pleading mess. Today they were both too desperate for that though, SkekMal growling into his ear as he gripped Rek'yr's hip with his free hand.

“Do it, want to watch you spill, make a mess of yourself.” His lover's words spurred him on and soon he was coming, hips stuttering erratically as he came between the Hunter's members, SkekMal's cocks hard and hot around him milking him until the last drop. Still twitching after his climax Rek'yr let his head fall back against the Hunter's chest, eyes falling shut as he recovered his breath.

They flew back open as SkekMal squeezed his cocks together making them tighten around Rek'yr's over sensitive member. “Ah!” He gasped, grabbing SkekMal's wrist to still him. “Sensitive...” He bit out through clenched teeth.

“Apologies.” SkekMal rumbled, his voice straining. Rek'yr wasn't the only one who was high strung and desperate for relief after their time apart but he could be patient. Patience was the mark of a good hunter, after all, and waiting would only make the reward all the sweeter. “Tell me when.” SkekMal said, nuzzling the Dousan's neck almost gently if not for the sharp end of his beak digging into his skin.

After a minute Rek'yr gave a shaky nod, signaling for the Hunter to continue. He was still a little sensitive but he knew it would take more than a few strokes to get SkekMal off, his lover had an insane amount of stamina and whether he was hunting or fucking he could keep going for hours if given the chance.

Rek'yr bit his lip as SkekMal stroked himself, slowly at first then faster, the sound of his hand moving wetly over his members filling the air. As he watched SkekMal touch himself Rek'yr quickly grew hard again. The space between SkekMal's members was even slicker now with his own seed that had run down to pool at the base of the Hunter's cocks causing him to slide back and forth with every stroke of SkekMal's hand. 

Tilting his head back Rek'yr caught SkekMal's eye, those bright green eyes blown wide as they gazed down at him. Rek'yr parted his lips as SkekMal dipped his head down and captured his mouth in a kiss, groaning as he felt the Hunter's tongue engaging with his own, subduing him. Rek'yr broke their kiss when the need for air became too much, eyes closing as he rolled his hips in time with the movement of SkekMal's fist, losing himself to the slick heat surrounding him and the quick snap rutting of hips. 

As his pleasure started to build up again Rek'yr reached back for SkekMal, clutching at whatever part of the Hunter he could reach, the feathers at the nape of his neck, his ribs, his arms, fingers scrambling for purchase, blunt nails leaving thin, red lines in their wake. SkekMal's hips bucked beneath him, the Hunter's hand shifting from his hip to the underside of his thigh to lift his leg higher, changing the angle of his cock as it rubbed against SkekMal's causing both of them to groan.

Rek'yr's thrusts became frantic as he felt that familiar tightening low in his belly, thighs trembling as they strained to keep up the pace. Rek'yr ground himself against SkekMal in short, quick circles, burst of color erupting behind his eyelids every time the sensitive head of his cock slipped through the wet seam of the Hunter's members. One particular thrust had him gasping, head falling to the side, exposing his throat. At the submissive gesture SkekMal gave an animalistic growl, one of his secondary hands reaching up to tug on Rek'yr hair as he leaned down to bite the Dousan's neck.

“Mal!” Rek'yr gasped, the hint of pain only adding to his pleasure, every inch of his body burning hot, skin slick with sweat.

SkekMal grunted, teeth still buried in Rek'yr's flesh, hand squeezing his cocks tightly as his movements became jerky until he came with a muffled groan, coating his hand and Rek'yr's chest with his seed.

Rek'yr gave a strangled cry as he felt SkekMal pulse around him, shuddering hard as his climax washed over him in response. They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, the sound of the Hunter's breathing muffled against his neck. After a long moment SkekMal unclenched his jaw and Rek'yr winced as the sharp teeth retracted causing blood to trickle down his shoulder, SkekMal licking at the wound soothingly until the bleeding stopped.

He would have to remember to apply a poultice to it later.

Feeling drained but satisfied SkekMal flopped down onto the moss covered ground, pulling Rek'yr down with him. Rek'yr rolled over, laying himself out over the Hunter's chest, gazing up at SkekMal who looked content, eyes closed and expression calm. If he knew how to dreamstitch he would capture this moment so that he may revisit it at any time but since he didn't possess that particular skill his memory would just have to do.

After a long moment of languishing in the quiet afterglow Rek'yr started to squirm, skin becoming stale and sticky from various bodily fluids. “We should probably get up and wash off.” He said. They had passed the Black River on their way here and a wash in the cool waters sounded absolutely divine right now.

“Later.” SkekMal rumbled, eyes remaining closed.

“Don't tell me you're tired.” Rek'yr said, tone teasing. When SkekMal didn't respond he decided to poke the beast a little more. “Or have you just gotten old while I was away?”

SkekMal popped one eye open to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Careful, Sandmaster, or I'll be forced to show you how wrong you are.” Rek'yr felt the Hunter's hand drifting down to squeeze his behind. He smirked.

“You'll have to catch me first.” Rek'yr said before jumping to his feet and darting off, narrowly avoiding SkekMal's hand as it swiped at his ankle.

Rek'yr laughed as he heard SkekMal curse and give chase. He barely made it to the river before SkekMal caught up to him, the two of them splashing into the water as the Hunter pounced on him but at least they got clean in the end.

Even if they got dirty again, first.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a commission which you can find [here (NSFW in the link)](https://twitter.com/TailStroker/status/1231431326865248256)


End file.
